roalddahlfandomcom-20200213-history
Matilda (character)
Matilda Wormwood is the main protagonist of Roald Dahl's children's book, Matilda. Characteristics Matilda has black hair in the novel (brown hair in the film, and a mix of hair and eye colours in the musical) and is small in size. In the film, she says she is six and a half; in the novel, she is five and a half when she starts school. She is described as sensible and quiet, and almost unaware of her intelligence, but, as Roald Dahl observed, if you talked to her about literature or mathematics, she would show the extent of her intelligence. However, her best friend Lavender considers her gutsy and adventurous. She has the power of telekenesis, the ability to physically move things with mental power alone. She's a pupil in Miss Honey's class at Crunchem Hall Primary. Her enemy is Miss Trunchbull, the cruel and abusive principal of Crunchem Hall. Her parents think she is annoying and a waste of space for their own life.And she is very quiet in herself. About Matilda's Life Matilda's school is Crunchem Hall Primary which is run by a fearsome middle-aged woman named Miss Trunchbull. The school is large and black, with about 250 pupils. Because of Miss Trunchbull, it has a physically dark, dingy, depressing atmosphere. Matilda makes friends with many other students, particularly a girl called Lavender. While at school, Miss Trunchbull terrorizes and abuses the children, from throwing a child out the window for eating sweets in class to locking children in a cupboard with nails and glass in the walls and door, known as the "Chokey", for many of the unfair rules. She even forces one student, Bruce Bogtrotter, to eat an entire chocolate cake by himself as "punishment" for allegedly sneaking a slice from the schools kitchen. Matilda lives with Miss Honey, a teacher at the school after her parents flee the country to escape the police, as her father sold stolen car parts. A man named Mr. Trilby is made headmaster of Crunchem Hall after Miss Trunchbull's departure at the conclusion of the novel. In the film, Miss Honey is made headmistress after Miss Trunchbull's departure. Early skills *One and a half years old - Linguistic skill and vocabulary on par with that of an adult's (called a "noisy chatterbox" by her parents and told sharply that little girls should be "seen and not heard"). *Three years old - As evidence of extreme intelligence, Matilda demonstrates amateur reading skills. *Four years old - As proof of extreme intelligence, Matilda soon develops reading skills on par with that of an adult's book. Powers Matilda has extraordinary powers. Although never mentioned in the book or movie, the name of the ability Matilda has is called Telekinesis. It seems to peak whenever something angers Matilda. It's first discovered when the glass from which Miss Trunchbull drinks tips over and a newt (which Lavender caught in her garden and placed in the water pitcher) jumps onto Miss Trunchbull's shirt. The Trunchbull, who tends to speculate with no backup evidence, accuses Matilda of running out and tipping the glass over when she wasn't moving. When Matilda says that she didn't do it, a verbal argument which lasts for about a minute sprawls out between Matilda and Miss Trunchbull. Miss Trunchbull ends the argument by telling Matilda to shut up and sit down. At home, Matilda practices using her powers with a cigar, learning fine control of her abilities. The last time that Matilda uses her powers is when she writes quite cheekily on the chalkboard while posing as the ghost of Miss Honey's father, ending Miss Trunchbull's reign over the school. In the film, she ends up also using her powers before she knew she had them, such as causing the television to explode when her father was forcing her to watch it, and making some food that was falling land perfectly on her plate. While she use of her powers in the novel was limited to an object that she was directly concentrating on, and she uses the powers when she needs to help someone or teach them a lesson. Personality Matilda is a kind and caring girl who loves her friends. See also *Matilda (novel) *Matilda (film) *Matilda (musical) *Mara Wilson Writes Stuff *Sheeple * Matilda Wormwood * Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:4 years olds Category:Matilda Characters Category:Matilda Category:Kids